Hunting Army Initiative
by Allthingsninja
Summary: 17 years after team RWBY and Team JNPR left beacon, the population of grimm is growing at an alarming rate. with help from the high order of Remnant, Professor Ozpin created the hunting army initiative, a military force consisting solely of the best and strongest hunters and huntresses to ever graduate from Beacon. Reviews and comments are warmly welcomed.
1. Chapter 1-Daddy issues

**AN oops that didn't happen, ever xD**

**Hi everyone. I'm so excited to start this one, cause I have had this one in the back of my mind for a long time. Hope that i can do the concept justice. I'm gonna update this whenever i can. I'm not gonna leave you guys out in the cold. Reviews, comments and critique is always good. now , enjoy!**

* * *

"And thus, finishing our source criticism of the diary rewritings of the battle of Fort Ernest, we conclude or main subject of famous battles"

Blake peaked over the rim of her half-framed glasses. Jeez, they still had half a module left. She braced herself. One of the things he hated about the job was her unavoidable run in with the common teenager variant species, known as the last-Friday-class-before-weekend-moody teenager. They always put history class at the and of a day. She may need to have words with Ozpin.

"Now class, if I can get your full attention for a moment please"

She lazily gazed around at the students. Some got into a better sitting position, while others didn't even bother raising their heads from the tables.

"Since we still have some time left, I figured that we could get an introduction to the next main subject we are gonna go into, that being newer history. We will start of with the recent assembly of the Hunting army"

A voice. That was definitely a voice. The students should have got it by now, kitty ears equals great hearing. Well, all except one student got it.

"Mister Winchester!"

The round faced boy turned from his friends to the teacher, staring at her with an annoyed look. The brown hair almost covering his eyes, as it flew to the side.

"Would you care to teach the class today, since you seem to know it all? No? Then I suggest you stay quiet and listen!"

The boy just grinned at her. Damn Winchester. A smile of pure evil shot itself across her face

"Oh, such attitude. Perhaps you want me to have a word with your father, see what he thinks about my teaching"

His grin disappeared instantly and he went quiet. _Victory_, she thought. Although, Troy Winchester wasn't much to deal with. For saving his life countless times, Cardin was forever indebted to Blake, something that she rarely took use of. The only time she would ever do so, was when one of his offspring didn't behaved themselves. Mostly Troy. Annabel rarely did anything.

"Now, as I mentioned we are going to have a look at the recently formed hunting army, an initiative created by professor Ozpin and the high order of remnant, to combat the increasing population of grimm, and keep the larger settlements safe. The Army is split into two main units, one for offense and one for defense..." she trailed of, grabbing a piece of chalk and started drawing a simple representation.

Not far from her on, the bottom row seats, sat a girl with a pair of emerald green eyes and golden blonde hair. It was cut just above her eyes, however the bangs had been allowed to grow and been braided down to her shoulders**(AN I'm not good at hair, think Leina Vance from Queens blade)**

She swiped down a long list of messages on her scroll, all titled "FROM:mom" . She looked completely uninterested, swiping along as of if they didn't matter. She hit one that was titled "FROM:dad" and she stopped. She felt her pressing feeling in her cheeks and her eyes watered a slight bit. Quickly wiping away the tear, she just now realized that she hadn't heard a word that miss Belladonna had said. She quickly turned her focus to the front of the class room, only to once again get choked up.

"Now what you may already know of the hunting army is that higher ranking officers such as the brigade captains and their lieutenants, have ascended from the status of mere military generals, to become famed among the people as saviors and hero's"

Unnoticed by Kassandra, the lights had been turned off, a large projector screen had been pulled down and miss Belladonna was now showing the class a slide show of the captains and their lieutenants.

They were all there. Her mother, her father. Even her auntie Rose and auntie Schnee were shown. She couldn't take any more of this. She shot up from her seat, scaring Luann who sat right next to her. The entire gaze of the class was now focused on the strawberry blonde, not quite sure of she was angry or she was sad. Faint whimpers and sobbing could be heard. She was definitely sad.

"Is something the matter miss Arc?" Blake had settled a worried look on her, knowing full well what was the matter. She had to remind herself to slap Jaune around a bit next time she went on a trip to Hold.

Kassandra practically sprung out of her seat and bolted out of the classroom. Blake sighed loudly and the class returned their focus to her. She gazed up at the wall clock. Still 15 minutes left of class. She pondered it for a moment and decided that it would be for the best. She cleared her throat.

"Children, fame does not make you a better person, and neither does copious amounts of work. Sometimes to make time for yourself, you have to leave one or two things behind. I urge you, before you make the decision as to what to leave behind, think long and hard about what is right thing to leave behind. Class dismissed"

It seemed that Luann had had the same thought. As soon as Blake had said the magic words, she was already halfway up the stairs and out the door. She knew that if anyone could find her friend, it would be Luann. Blake gathered her things and tracked the scent of the two girls.

* * *

Under a hollow staircase Kassandra sat on the carpet with her back against the wall. This was the room that they had made for themselves, and that Ozpin had showed her on her first day at Beacon. Only they knew about it as well as her and Luann. Luann had promised to keep it a secret from her parents.

She hugged her legs into her body as she thought of them. From her right side the small cupboard door was opened and there stood Luann, her face filled with worry for her friend. Kassandra looked away from her, somewhat shamed at her actions. Luann ran over to her side and hugged her tight. She almost couldn't take any more of this. Without warning, Kassandra bawled her eyes out, and Luann could feel her white cloak moisten a bit.

She pulled her from her shoulder and looked at the red eyes spartan girl with a loving expression. She was about to say something, when she was disturbed by a noise from behind, she turned to find Blake stood there with an even more worried expression. Blake ran to the side of the two girls. She looked at Luann, her face changing to a more stern look,

"Not a word of this to Yang, are we clear. I want to teach her father a lesson, preferably without killing him in the process"

Luann nodded in agreement. She understood all to well how violent her auntie Yang could be once she got angry. Kassandra lent her head against Blakes shoulder.

"he doesn't love me, does he?" the girl looked at the carpet beneath them, and upon seeing her depressed expression, Blake quickly discouraged those thoughts.

"That's not true Kassi and you know it yourself. You are his shining light, and I don't think he could be more proud of you without bursting" she laughed at the last sentence and Kassandra looked up at her with a small smile on her face. Blake couldn't help but smile herself.

"I'll tell you what. Me and Yang are taking a business trip to Hold next week, and I could easily look him up and talk some sense into him" she looked at the small girl in her arms, but her face didn't show rejoice as much as it showed a deep worry.

"you said not to tell auntie Yang. Please don't kill him, I still want to have a father!" she said while clutching on to the front of Blakes shirt. Blake just looked at her and giggled. She grabbed the back of her head and pulled into her chest, calming her completely and settling her worry.

"Don't worry, I'll restrain her" she whispered. The girls breathing seemed to slow rapidly and before you knew it she was sound asleep in her aunties arms. Blakes picked her up and was followed out of the room by Luann. They headed together towards the dormitory to put the distressed girl to rest.

* * *

It was a massacre.

For the first time in months the defensive brigade of the city Hold had risked a expedition beyond their protective walls, however a large amount of Ursa had been in waiting for them to make the trip. The 6th company, Zeta, had been taken completely by surprise. All but 22 of their original 100 hunters remained. The Ursi were merciless, killing and devouring every hunter that they had slain.

A couple hundred meters from the battlefield, company leader, Warren Cian, had set up a barricade and tried to make contact with the Hold control center.

"Negative sir, we are in no way able force them back. We request back up immediately!"

In the control tower there was a mass panic. Although it didn't look like it on the surface, everyone was in a state of shock over the sudden attack on company 6.

"I'm afraid I don't have any available soldiers Cian. I'm sorry, but they are all on away missions. We are working on getting a message to the company closest to you, so just keep them back for a little while longer" the radio control man was on the verge of tears. He knew that now one could get to company 6 in such a small window of time. The chances were slim enough to go unnoticed

"We can't do 'a little while longer' we need those reinforcements now goddammit!"

"Cian, calm yourself. Everyone here is working as fast as they can to get a hold of someone"

"Were all gonna fucking die out here Borge. Everyone's gonna die!"

All hope seemed lost for the brave hunters of company 6. The radio control guy, now named Borge, threw his glasses aside and slammed his fist into the desk. A crushing silence fell over the crowded radio control room. A man in the back reached his hand up to get the funeral papers for company 6.

"I'm sorry, Warren. But we are all out of options"

Right as he was about to cut contact with company 6, a man tugged on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened at the message. But a quick smile dashed across his face.

On the other end of the line Cian was holding of an Ursa with barely anything but his fist now. The Ursa flung him back and he landed next to the remainder of his company. Every last one of them looked shocked around at the nightmare that they had been thrown into. Body parts had accumulated in droves that went to knee height, and blood flowed like a river.

But my friends, the night is darkest before the dawn. Cian's ear piece buzzed on and he turned his attention away from the Ursa, to the sounds of cheering that filled his ear. Borge, now with a much warmer tone, spoke to the general.

"There may be hope for you yet boys" Cian cracked a smile at the good news

"We have received word that Lieutenant Arc is on his way to your position. I repeat, Lieutenant 'Iron wall' Arc is en route"


	2. Chapter 2-Things die!

**AN**

**Yeah, this shouldn't have taken this long. I apologies, I had some Christmas errands and some tests to take, so I rarely had much time. I probably won't be writing again until after Christmas, so think of this as an early Christmas present. Merry Christmas(or holidays, if you prefer that) **

**I wanted to set something straight from the last chapter. This is gonna involve a lot of AU stuff, so if you're not a fan of AU stuff, you have been warned. Okay? Splendid. Now, on with the show! **

* * *

The dust carrier scurried close to the ground; the pilot hoping with all his prayer that they didn't run into a pack of nevermore. He had heard the stories of vessel being shot down and picked clean by those things, and he wasn't much for trying such a thing. His worry did impact his concentration, and when he regained focus he had to swerve hard to the right to avoid a large piece of rock that would have gutted the carrier instantly. He decided on keeping his eyes in front. Right now the ground as well as grimm was his enemy.

He heard the sound of whimper in the back of the plane, and then something that sounded like a person throwing their guts up. Maybe he had a third enemy. He was definitely gonna get demoted for this, or even worse, fired.

"Whats the status?"

a voice asked him from behind and a hand grabbed his shoulders. He took a quick look at the person besides him, and felt relieved that it wasn't the lieutenant wanting to have a word with him. From what he had seen he was a main with a fair skin complexion and sleek and flat jet black hair, tied together in a ponytail at the back. One thing that stood out was the single streak of pink the fat beside his face. He had a rather stoic expression, but looked a bit shaken by the hard veer.

"I apologize sir, I didn't pay attention to what was ahead of us. Please forgive me"

Ren looked at the pilot with a slight smirk. Common soldiers seemed almost scared of the higher ranking officers sometimes, even though he only served as the right hand of the lieutenant. He looked at the navigational systems that estimated that they would reach their destination within 2 minutes.

"Don't worry, you did a great job" Ren said while he jumped from his perched position in the front went to the back, but not before he could shout " and don't worry about the lieutenant either. He's always like this on flights" to the pilot. He couldn't help but smile a little as he pushed the throttle a little more. After all he was carrying the lieutenant of the defensive brigade, so time was of the essence.

Ren walked in the back to find his higher ranking officer and former team mate on the floor of the plane, arms and feet sprawled out as far as they could go. He sighed lightly to himself, and went to his side to lift him to his legs.

"You know, I could instruct the dust research department to create some kind of medicine to deal with this problem, at least for a little while" he slung his arm around the shoulder of his blonde haired friend, to support him.

"I'm sure you could, but honestly, I don't really want to ingest stuff that is used to blow up grimm" Jaune grinned at his right hand. Ren knew of Jaune's bad experiences, with dust, already. His reasons were justified.

"Velvet seems to be doing alright, and honestly it wouldn't have any damaging effect. If you would just let me try I.." Ren's plea was cut short.

"I said no already! There are more important things that the DRD could be doing" Ren felt the fierce pressure of Jaune's aura on his shoulders. Pyrrha truly had taught him to use that big voice she used some times.

The com system come on and the pilots voice could be heard.

"ETA thirty seconds"

Ren went over to the wall to retrieve a parachute for Jaune

"Now remember Jaune, top priority is to get the hunters to safety. You will have to..." Ren's briefing was cut short by a gust of air almost knocking him against the wall. He turned to find that Jaune had opened the back hatch already. A mortified expression came across his face, as Jaune ran out on the lowered platform, shouting back at him.

"I'm gonna be done in a minute. Pick me up when I finish" he said as he stepped onto nothing and let the wind take him.

Ren hit the ground cursing his higher ranking officer. What happened to timid Jaune, and simple Jaune. Now he was more reckless than ever, and this was not his first offense. At the very least Ren would hope that he had found a suitable landing strategy by now.

* * *

Jaune was loving every second of it.

The wind fiercely ripping through his hair, the feeling of weighing absolutely nothing what so ever. He spread his arms and legs out to slow his fall. He wanted to savor the moment a little while longer. But not to long, cause they had flown lower than he had expected. From it's place on his hip, he pulled his trusty family sword and strapped the shield to his arms unfolding it as he went. However it didn't stop there. From the underside of the shield, two new parts shot out, covering the upper part of his arm and strapping onto his shoulder pad armor, to form something like a defensive gauntlet.

He pulled upon his pool of aura and a white energy shot out from his arm, covering the gauntlet shield, and morphing into rocket like shape. One hundred meters from impact, he pushed it forward with all his might and the earth seemed to bend beneath his power. Finally he touched down and a shock wave sent cracks through the earth and kicked up a dust column the height of a ten story building.

"Iron wall" had landed in true hunter style and began moving towards the designated location.

He reached a small incline and stopped right as he hit the edge of the tiny drop. The company forces had now been diminished to only about five hunters left.

Without a slip of hesitation, Jaune sprung into action, gathering a large amount of aura around his feet and once he pushed of he rocketed forward ten times faster than a normal human being would be capable of. He pulled up his shield gauntlet in front of him, preparing for impact on the closet Ursa. It was about to strike down on a weakened general Cian, when a flash of white collided with the Ursa, and with an almost newtons cradle like effect, the Ursa was sent flying, while Jaune came to a complete stop. Not wasting any time at all, he swung around to face the group of Ursi, beheading one with a large swing in the process. He held up his sword in a rapier like manor(Thank you Weiss) and shot forward impaling two Ursi right through their stomachs.

He pulled his sword from the two dead Ursi and only just noticed the Ursa next to him. He just barely managed to guard the paw and was sent back, however he did a back flip and landed on his feet. Once again he pulled his sword up in the rapier style, but this time, instead of shooting ahead, he gathered his aura in the blade of the sword, and before the onlooking crowd could even register what had happened, the Ursa Jaune had blocked was riddled with bullet like holes the size of dinner plates. It slumped over and hit the ground with a loud thump. The remaining horde of Ursi seemed almost frightened at what they had seen, and they started pulling back. Jaune was in half a mind of going after them, but the safety of the men meant more at the current moment.

Jaune went to the side of General Cian and the general ferociously shook his hand, thanking him beyond the point were it became a little awkward. He even motioned to go in for a hug, an action to which Jaune sent him a death glare, and he became relatively calm. Jaune propped himself on a rock and started inquiring about the assault.

"How many men was sent with you?"

"The entire 6th company, lieutenant sir" Cian answered quick, as to not upset his higher ranking officer.

"That means 95 casualties in total. What a mess" Jaune sighed. His face showed him in deep thought. _Recruiting that many strong hunters is gonna take forever_ he thought to himself _but there's no other way to do this easily._

He raised himself from his seated position and clapped loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, since I'm the highest ranking here, I'm gonna have to make an executive decision. You're all hereby sent on temporary leave, until we have the forces to recreate the 6th company. A dust carrier will be here shortly to pick you all up"

And with that, chatter broke out among remaining hunters. Two or three of them came up to Jaune and shook his hand. One of them even asked for an autograph, to which he, unfortunately, had to oblige. Jaune didn't really like the autograph signings and the talk show interviews. It took time away from his job, and his family.

His head sank a tad at the thought of his family. His marriage with Pyrrha had been nothing but great up so far. There had been the occasional fight and then they had to move house because of explosions and burn damage, but through out it all they were still as much in love as they were on that one fateful day when they first confessed each others feelings.

His daughter though, was a whole different story, but before he could pity himself more, a gust of wind took his attention. The dust carrier had just landed and the hunters hopped in. the course was set for Hold, and away they went.

* * *

The glass lab door swung open, and in walked a very tired and very frustrated Ren. He looked around hoping that no one in the immediate vicinity needed his help, and upon confirming it, twice just to be sure, he made for his office to take nap in his comfortable office chair. He walked for a couple of minute before arriving at his destination, a glass room that was entirely separated from the laboratory, and served as a fine noise canceler for when interns wouldn't stop asking questions, and when the tech department were testing their newest weapon tech. He pushed the door open lazily and locked it from the inside. He pulled down the curtains that hung from the top of each separate pane of glass, threw himself in the chair and slumped over his desk to get some well earned shut-eye.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the tech department would have none of that, and just as his mind started feeling hazy, something that could only be describe as a large sonic boom knocked against the back wall of his office. A diploma hanging on the wall detached itself and hit square in the back of his head. He sat up and drew his breath, almost as if he just hit the surface right before drowning.

He held his hand up to cover his eardrums. They were pulsating violently inside his head. He hit a button under his desk and all the curtains immediately shot back into the ceiling. He bolted from his chair and stomped out the door to his office. When he first slammed his foot in the lab, a couple of interns, and even a few full time scientists flinched, with some of the younger ones literally ducking out of fear. He marched down the hall when a young girl with large, thick rimmed glasses and her hair braided in one large braid that rotted from the top of her head, walked up besides him and matched his speed. She looked flustered and honestly quite terrified.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried to stop them, but director Valkyrie wouldn't listen to me!"

Ren looked at her with a scowl that clearly showed his annoyance, however there was also a hint of sympathy for the young scientist. She shouldn't have to deal with such an..."explosive" personality.

"Camille, it's not your fault, Nora just doesn't like to listen to people. I'll have a word with her."

She bowed to announce her leaving, but he just keep walking. Ren's mind was situated elsewhere.

He slammed open the door the tech department, and found that not much had been damaged. The only thing that clearly was wrong was the large pile of rubble chipped of the testing range walls, and that the massive windows of the testing range had been blown out. Those blast windows were designed to take the brunt force from .277 caliber dust explosive rounds, and she had broken them in fraction of a second. What kind of monstrous amalgamation of nuts and bolts had she concocted now.

Ren walked into the flaming hot rubble that used to be the testing range. He searched around for a while, however he couldn't seem to locate Nora anywhere. From behind he heard the sound of stone grinding against stone and saw one of the larger pieces of rubble start to move. It was thrown aside and it revealed two redheaded figures beneath it.

One of them was on her feet, her curly orange hair, freckles and large green eyes were unmistakeable. Penny reached her hand down, and pulled Nora into a sitting position. She seemed to have been knocked unconscious. Ren rushed to her side and put a hand behind his back, to keep her in an upright position.

"I fear that I may have inconvenienced you, Ren. I only told her how to realize the maximum potential of her prototype, however I would never have thought that it would be this destructive. I am truly sorry for my actions"

Penny looked completely broken down, as if she was fearing for her life. A single tear rolled down over her cheek and underlip was shaking. Ren laid Nora down gently and proceeded to pull Penny into a hug, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, come on now, there's no need to cry. No one got hurt and Nora is just unconscious. Just take it easy"

Penny seemed to calm down, but her breathing still stuttered now and then. He would hold her in his arms until she was alright again.

From behind them a loud gasp could be heard and Nora jolted into a sitting position and at the top of her lung she shouted.

"YEEEEE-HAAAAW! This baby packs a wallop. Ren, do we have any dead pigs in storage? I want to see that if I can paint the walls!" Nora looked up at the two people embracing each other and her stare went blank. For minute she sat in silence, before she pulled a large smile from ear to ear and giggled.

"Silly Ren! That's not me, that's Penny"

Ren looked utterly defeated and fell over from exhaustion. A loud snore spread across the shop, and Nora started laughing, as well did Penny. The laughter stopped when her scroll started ringing. She pulled it out her pocket and put it to her ear.

"Yes?...Yes Ma'am, right away...Alright, I'll get to it then...Good day Ma'am" She slipped the scroll back into her pocket.

She turned to leave but cast a remark back at Nora, who had now slung Ren over her shoulder.

"I have to leave now, but today was fun. Some other time perhaps?" She inquired Nora smiled brightly at her.

"Anytime, buddy" Nora waved with her free hand.

* * *

Out in the hall, Penny moved through the mass of people, expertly snaking her way between them. As she rose in the floors less and less people started to fill the halls. She went toward the elevator that went up to the highest floor, the one were commanders and higher ranking officers resided. She swiped her key-card and punched in a series of numbers, and the doors slipped open, she entered and leaned in the handrail that went all the way around the circular elevator.

"Penny! Hold the door!" a high pitched and accented voice called out to her.

She slipped her foot in between the doors and just as the they opened back up a mane of neatly trimmed and straight brown hair came into vision. Accompanied by a pair of flat bunny ears.

"Thanks for that. I forgot the piece of paper that I wrote the code down on, and I suddenly got a call to meet in the briefing room immediately, and would have had to call Ruby for the code, And it would have been really awkward!"

Velvet usually went of on these kind of tangents, but something within this one caught Penny's attention.

"You were just called in too?" she stared at the panting Bunny girl

"Yeah, just as I entered the building. Don't you think it's weird to be sent on a mission so suddenly?"

Velvets question was exactly what Penny had been asking herself the entire way there. She chewed on the information for little while before turning to Velvet.

"Something is not right. That may be what we are told once we enter the briefing room. Velvet, I need you to steel yourself, for what is to come. It may not be pleasant"

Velvet at first looked worried but her gaze quickly turned stern and answered the only way she knew how.

"Alright Penny, I'll try my best!"

The doors slid open and Velvet marched out with Penny vaguely on her heels. A thought had grazed Penny's mind.

_That may now be enough this time._

* * *

_**AN**_

_**Fooooreshadowiiing!**_

_**Again, Happy holidays to you all!**_

_**(Edit: rewrote some stuff and fixed some errors. I need to check my stuff before uploading xD)**_


	3. Chapter 3-Abyssal Stare

**AN**

**Man, I got stuck on this one a lot. But that's the bad news. The good news is that I actually have an idea of where this story is going now(would you believe me if I told you that I winged most of it so far?) so I had to get this introduction over with so I could get to the meat of the story. Long story short, were there, but I'm gonna keep some of the bigger details a secret until later.**

**So, without further ado, here's the new chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

"Mom, please, The last thing I want to do right now is to attend the funeral of my best friends father. Auntie Blake has already said that she would have a chat with him, so just calm you jets"

Luann was pacing the small dorm room that she, Kassandra and their two other teammates shared, only in her underwear as she had just shed her uniform, but didn't bother putting on full set of clothes. All the lights were of and the only sound, besides her mothers voice from her scroll, was the violent tapping of the rain against the one window in the room. The rainy autumn was upon Beacon, and most outdoor classes had been canceled.

"Fine, but if he gets encased in ice at some point during the day, I didn't do it, right?"

Weiss seemed more calm than her daughter, although she was tapping her foot against the floor in a rather impatient manner. Her lieutenant coat hang from the back of her office chair and she had situated herself on front of her desk, scroll clutched between her shoulder and cheek, while she flipped through a stack of paper.

Luann giggled as her otherwise strict mother had pronounced her assault on an unsuspecting Jaune, with a slightly mischievous tone. Usually, according to mother Weiss, things had to follow strict rules and regulations, however it seemed that over the years a small amount of mother Ruby's playfulness had rubbed of on her.

"Sure, I didn't hear a thing"

"Great. Is she there with you now? Where is she?"

Luann slid towards the window at her mothers question.

"If I recall correctly..."

A booming clash of metal and the sound of a shotgun going of roared through the courtyard outside the dorm window. Luann hurried to over and slid it open. Just she had expected.

Two flashes of golden blonde collided in the center, one holding a large bastard sword forge in obsidian, with a handle and guard made of gold, and wrapped with crimson red ribbon in one hand, and in the other a kite shield that enveloped her arm from shoulder to hand with the pointed and end a the bottom. It was also forged in obsidian and had crimson red trimming and a golden emblem of her family crest.

Luann looked around in the enclosed courtyard, and notice that her window was not the only one that was open. A lot of other students had open up to spectate the sparring match, cheering on their favorite.

"Yeah, she is sparring with auntie Yang at the moment. It's not a good thing to disturb her while she is fighting, but the good news is, she gets to take out her anger on something other than me"

Luann added a whimper on the last word for dramatic effect.

"That sounds good" Weiss giggled at her daughters comedy attempt."Listen sweetie, I have to go now. Pyrrha seems to want to talk to me, so I have to leave. Be a good girl and take care of you team, now"

"Of course, mom"

"Alright, bye, love you"

Luann whispered "love you too" and her cheeks gained a slightly pink blush. She put down her scroll to go watch the rest of the sparring match from the window.

* * *

Kassandra was well aware of the rather large viewer base that her and auntie Yang's sparring sessions attracted, but most of the time, she didn't really care. She wasn't like her aunt, who liked pandering to the audience, doing fancy stunts and taking risk were she shouldn't. Sometimes, it got in the way of their training, which annoyed her to all hell. She was usually a type of person that took no shit from others, a trait that she picked up from her mother, but over the years she had learned to cope with Yang's, shall we say, eccentricity.

Kassandra swerved right and narrowly avoided a right jab from the light footed boxer. She spun around and tried knocking Yang's side with a momentum fueled shield bash. Yang shot her knee up to parry it, and once they made contact, she extended her leg and went into a large overhead kick that sent Kassandra's shield, with arm and everything, towards the ground. She hit the ground with a wet smack and large mud splash hit the closest wall. Yang had followed the kick through and was now showing her back to Kassandra. She spun on her heel and readied her arm for and elbow drop. Ember Celica went of and she rocketed downwards, Yet Kassandra just managed to roll out of it's way. Yang's elbow dug into the soil, and her entire left side was covered in mud, including her newly cut hair.

Kassandra jolted to her feet and pointed her sword towards Yang's neck. She wasn't really in the mood to keep the fight going, and once Yang realized that, she silently nodded to her. She holstered her sword and walked back towards the front entrance. Seeing this from her window, Luann grabbed some towels and ran out the room, heading for the entrance hall.

* * *

Kassandra was surprised to see her teammate and partner waiting for her at the entrance. She cached the towel that was coming right for her head, and unwrapped it in one motion. She slung it over her dripping hair and ruffled it violently.

"Good fight today?" Luann inquired with an upbeat tone. It earned her a piercing scowl from under the towel. She could almost feel it burning through the fabric.

Luann slung another towel from her neck and threw it past Kassandra, who followed it with her eyes. It was caught by a weathered hand wearing a pair of fingerless gloves and the unmistakeable golden shot-gauntlets.

"Thanks pinky!" Yang draped the towel over her head and turned to Kassandra.

"What's the matter Thunderbolt? You have seemed out of it since yesterday. Some guy picking on ya? 'Cause I know a way to cause internal bleeding with a paperclip!" She exclaimed proudly, striking her most heroic pose. Kassandra scoffed at the humor attempt and walked past Luann, slumped over and headed towards the dorms.

"Jeez, Whats the matter with her?!" Yang puffed her cheeks up in an attempt act offended. Luann couldn't help but giggle. Yang threw her a smile and ruffled her straight pink locks.

"At least you turned out okay" she offered her a fist to which Luann would gladly bump. Yang then turned in the direction of the teachers lounge and threw her hand up in a wave

"See ya later kiddo!" Luann watched her walk a way before her face turned sour and she went on her way back towards the dorms. She was in no way courageous enough to face the beacon Thunderbolt alone. She would need friends.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

This was the third time she had knocked, and Weiss was at her wits end. With out even hesitating she burst in through the door, her freezing scowl scanning the dark office room. Some one had put the lights out. She flipped the switch, and just as the lights flickered on, a flash of crimson red hair jolted from it's resting place on the desk, that's was as usual covered in paperwork.

"Jaune, not here!" she shouted at the top of her lungs she grasped her blushing cheeks and let out a massively uncharacteristic giggle. Her eyes opened wide, once she realized that she had been dreaming, and her cheeks flushed with and even redder color, too large for her hands to cover. She quickly composed herself and stood to address whoever had entered her room. The Ice princess chuckled quietly in the corner

"Weiss?" Pyrrha's shoulders sank a bit, and she pondered why she had panicked in the first place.

"That good, huh?" Weiss questioned her spartan friend.

Pyrrha's looked down at the floor and grabbed her still pulsating red cheeks. You could catch a hint of a smile spreading under her blush.

"Well, he does have a way with his hands" Pyrrha puffed her cheeks and looked rather breath taken.

Weiss held her hands up, creating a defensive wall between her and the unwanted information.

"Yeah, lets keep it at that. You called for me, so I assume you wanted something?"

Light-bulb!

"Oh yeah. I have the toll inspections bi-monthly report for you. could you look it over and tell me if anything is missing?" she rifled through her drawers and pulled out a compendium of around 63 pages

Weiss took it from her as she reached over the desk.

"That's fine, and all, but couldn't they just have handed it to me instead of bothering you with it?"

Pyrrha rubbed the back of her neck and laughed sheepishly. She was with-holding some crucial information.

"Well, you see, I think the guys down there might be kinda, sorta, scared of you, so I offered to hand it to you, once I had the time"

Weiss rolled her eyes and exhaled and exaggerated sigh. At least it was better then that other time when an inspections intern had a crush on her. She had to hold Ruby back, as to spare the guy his life. His dignity was entirely different matter.

"I gonna go have a word with them later, once I get this checked over. Honestly, they should treat a captain like yourself with more respect. Thanks, anyway" Weiss turned to exit the clotted office space.

"Sure, no problem" Pyrrha said before sitting back down in her chair, a loud thunk following, letting Weiss know that Pyrrha had resumed her previous activities.

She wondered down the hall, looking over the stack of paper, when her train of thought was disrupted by the sound of her scroll ringing. She removed it form her jacket pocket, quickly checking the caller ID, and pressed it between her shoulder and cheek.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Weiss said with a sugary undertone, something she did not take pride in, however speaking to Ruby did things to her mannerisms.

Ruby's was concise and her voice had a sharp edge to it. She seemed serious and a slight bit distressed.

"Weiss, do you have the toll inspections report?"

"Yes, but I don't see how you would need it since..." Weiss was cut of before she could even inquire.

"Good, take it with you and meet at the briefing room immediately"

Click

Weiss stopped to pull the scroll out from it's resting place to look at it, slightly pouting at her wife's sudden rudeness, however for Ruby to be this serious, there had to be some dangerous trouble afoot. She trusted her leaders instinct and judgment, and with out further question and made a b-line for the briefing room.

* * *

She opened the door to the large conference room and noticed her captain staring at the large display screen at the other end of the room. The Screen showed what looked like a group of bacteria shown through a microscope. They were moving peacefully around in the distilled water, until another element was introduced, a black life form with a red center. The life form quickly went around and sucked smaller bacteria into it's core, increasing in size as it went on. Once the last bit of bacteria was consumed the screen that had looked so peaceful, was now covered in nothing but black, and with the red spot in the middle, it had taken a resemblance to and eye staring back her.

Weiss felt like she was staring into the abyss, and once she couldn't take anymore, the abyss started staring back.

The was turned of with a click, and Ruby put down a remote that she had been holding behind her back the entire presentation. She turned to face the newly arrived.

"Glad you three could make it. Please, take a sit" she gestured towards the chairs right in front of them.

Weiss turned around not realizing that they had gotten company during the presentation, namely her's and Ruby's right hand men(or in this case, women) Velvet and Penny. They looked just as terrified as Weiss had been just a minute ago. Velvet seemed to shake out of her frozen state and take the seat opposite to the screen. Weiss and Penny followed her lead.

Once the were all seated and comfortable, Ruby finally addressed them.

"Ladies, what I am about to tell you does not leave this room, clear? Revealing this sort of classified information to outsiders will cause your immediate removal from this military force, as well as a lifetime jail sentence"

A gulp could be heard, but Penny and Velvet didn't dare to turn their heads to see where it came from. Ruby continued.

"This is not just a matter Hold security, but perhaps a matter of the security of the entirety of Remnant"

Ruby knew that she was scaring them a bit she made an attempt to lighten the situation a bit.

"Short story, were are basically screwed"

It did not help at all. In fact it may have made it worse.

* * *

**AN**

**Hope you didn't blow bits off of yourself last year. That would be bad. Happy New Year to you all.**


	4. Chapter 4-Loved Ones

**AN**

**Hi guys. To make up for the wait, here's along as shit chapter that took me forever o get done. I had to clear my head at one point, because I had another story in my head, and it would not rest until I got it out on paper. It's in the works, but you probably won't see anything about it before I get to a reasonable point in this story, where I can take a short hiatus. That being said, I think I'm slowly plating the mind seeds very expertly. Most of the last part is leading up to a chapter that is much further along, but we'll get to it eventually, and it's gonna be so fun to write. Anyway, thank for sticking around and reading on. As always, feedback of any kind is appreciated. encouraged, even. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. **

* * *

"... so, ultimately, we have no idea how to deal with a threat like this. Even thought it is still in it's early stages, the opinion of the high order is that it may already be too late. However, since they have already given up, they saw no issue in providing us with extra funding. Thus we have a limited time frame and unlimited resources at our hands...any ideas?"

Ruby lent in over the conference, holding her body op by her outstretched arms. She had been pacing just seconds before, when she was explaining the situation, but now she offered her listeners to give their input. The question was if they would be able to.

Weiss sat in crushing silence not even moving a muscle, her eyes widened to the point were they could go no further. She had gone completely pale, more than she usually was, and looked like someone who was about to throw her guts up.

Penny remained stoic, although on the inside, she was not only cursing her fate, but the entire world.

Velvet took a more...direct approach, and was outright crying with her face in her hands. She had been going for a little while now, but no body had seemed to say anything against it. Understandably, they didn't stop her because both of them wanted to cry as well, but just couldn't, Weiss because she had slowly forgotten how, and Penny for an entirely personal reason.

Finally Weiss moved form her seat, without even a word and went around the chairs, to embrace her weeping second-in-command. She held her tightly and tried comforting her, but no words left as she tried to speak. Her stuttering non-words were soon replaced by silent but powerful tears. Now she remembered.

Ruby concluded that this would get them nowhere, so she decided to put and end to it, she turned away from them and pulled out her scroll, absentmindedly addressing them.

"You are all dismissed for today, go home and get some rest. We'll pick this up again tomorrow."

They all three stood, to take their leave, velvet still nuzzled in Weiss' arms, and as the door swung open Ruby had already called up someone else.

"Hey Pyrrha. Do you know when Jaune is gonna get back from his mission?...oh he is back? Well then, could you grab him plus Ren and Nora and meet me in the briefing room? Great, see ya"

Ruby's tone this time around struck Weiss as much more chipper than the one that she had used on the other three, but she didn't say anything. She kept walking with Velvet hanging on her, her jacket wet from faunus tears. This didn't sit well with her in anyway, making her second-in-command cry like this. Someone had to pay for this.

* * *

Jaune was weaving through press people, flashes blinding him the minute he stepped out of the dust carrier. He didn't really feel like answering any questions about the happenings. With the remainder of the 6th company on his tail, he used some of his oppressive aura and the people slowly backed away. The hunters only flinched a little at his power, since they weren't too weak themselves.

A line was made for the entrance to headquarters and, once they were inside, Jaune let out a relieved gasp. He turned to company six

"you guys should probably head home. Don't worry about the debrief and all the official stuff, I'll take care that"

A warms smile emanated from him, and the other hunters felt greatly at ease. Once they had exchanged pleasantries, they headed for the locker rooms to grab their gear.

Jaune on the other hand made his way towards the elevator up to top floor. Swipe card, punch in number and he was on his way up. The elevator pinged to a halt and he stood ready to exit when an arm shot through the small crack of the doors and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out. Before he could he respond he was met with a pair of lips and a mid hall make out session, one that was less passionate and more barbaric(not to mention sloppy)

Once he was released for air his eyes was caught by her mane of crimson hair and her eyes which beamed at him with the power of a thousand broken suns. He smirked

"Wow, if I had known, I would have finished up sooner"

Pyrrha chuckled.

"If we had the time, I would go above and beyond, but as of now you'll have to manage. Ruby called and said she needs us in the briefing room immediately"

she turned away from him and started walking down the hall. He grumbled something about a tease and ran up to her side.

"So what's the deal?" he inquired, not knowing what to expect.

"She didn't say, but she definitely sounded worried. She was trying to hide it behind a chipper and light tone, but it was way to easy to read" Pyrrha's face turned to the stern and determined captains look that she had become known for. It did, however, also hide a hint of worry.

"But first, we gotta pick up Ren and Nora. She said she needed us all"

Jaune's lighted up a bit.

"Oh, sweet. Some good old fashioned team JNPR action. This should be fun".

Pyrrha smiled at his childlike whimsy. She was almost unhappy that she had to shoot him down

"don't get your hopes up. It's probably nothing of the sort"

Now he looked like someone who was gonna call her a meanie, he pouted and scowled at her adorably. And now she felt like a meanie.

She never liked scolding her child. Neither of them, in fact.

* * *

Velvet had cried herself to sleep, and was lying on the bench in the locker room. Weiss had carried her in there to grab her own gear and go home for the day. She slung her gear over her shoulder and once it was placed correctly, she picked Velvet up and slung her on her back, hooking her thighs with her arms and draping her arms over her shoulders. She was out cold and did not move once during the process.

She was sure that she had a firm grasp on Velvet, she headed towards the main entrance.

* * *

The streets of Hold were lively even in the night times. Although it was one of the smaller settlements, it was still quite a bit larger than Vale. People were out drinking and having fun. Some were doing some late night shopping and other were just hanging out were there were people.

Weiss had come to despise large gatherings of strangers. Her time in the hunting army had it's fair share of interviews and prime time TV opportunities, and while the fame did nurture her ego significantly, she could do without the massive crowds of people that flocked around her when she was walking around the city. Therefore she had elected to let her aura slip, so that the cold would deter some of the hopeful drunks. So far it was working, with her only having to decline 42 autograph requests.

She sighed of relief once she reached the residential area of the city. Putting out that amount of aura did take it's toll of her stamina. She wandered around for a bit looking for the right street, and went down a couple of wrong turns. Once she found the right house she walked up the small stone path and knocked gently on the door. The lights were still on, so he was obviously home.

The door was answered by a familiar dark skinned faunus, one who had neglected to put on a shirt, leaving the abs for everyone to see. messy blonde hair and an unmistakeable yellow prehensile tail, laying beside his feet, Sun stood at a whole heads worth higher than the short and lanky Weiss. His eyes widened at the sight of Velvet on her back, and he was about to say something when he was interrupted by Weiss's cold glare. He looked up as if he tried to remember something.

Light bulb!

He went back inside the house and left Weiss on the door step. She waited for a minute before he came back, now sporting a black short sleeved shirt, which he had even bothered to button. How nice of him.

He took Velvet of Weiss's back and carried her bridal style into the bed room. Once she was safely tucked in, her turned towards Weiss.

"What happened to her?Is she okay?"

Weiss chose to construct her words carefully before speaking

"I think it would be best if she told you herself" she turned to head out the door " don't worry she fine, just let her rest for a bit"

On her final note, she closed the door behind her and left Sun sitting on the floor next to the bed. He slowly caressed her and swiped away the hair that had taken the sight of his loves face from him. Then her lent over and planted a kiss on her fore head.

"Talk later. Rest now" he mumbled to himself. She truly was the light of his life. Few people could make him feel like his world had been torn apart, just by passing out. He grasped her hand one last time before turning of the light and preparing for bed himself.

* * *

Jaune slammed his fists into the conference table in front of him and stood up with such force that the chair was knocked over and hit the floor with a loud thump. No one in the room seemed to react to his sudden outburst.

"Bullshit! How is this even possible?!" his shout flickered at the end and showed a tone of grief in his voice.

A deadly silence fell over the room. Pyrrha was determined to keep the conversation going, cause honestly, she still wouldn't realize the truth.

"Ruby, why don't you explain it again. I think we are still trying to wrap our heads around it"

Ruby sighed

"It is as I explained. Basically, grimm are built from bacteria that feast on the spiritual aspect of the human physique, namely, the soul. That is why, up until now we have found no trace of a soul within a grimm, regardless of shape."

"Think of it as a virus. You get infected, and you turn into one of them. It's a simple concept, that would also explain why the grimm take the form of animals. They leave an empty shell driven by nothing else than basic desire, mainly eating, mating and killing"

Pyrrha was about to ask a question when ruby swiftly began again.

"As to why the grimm have never taken over human body, we don't know. The leading theory is that our soul is too strong for them to consume, thus granting us a sort of immunity. Back when humanity was at the brink of extinction, it was will-power that pulled us through, and it is will-power that grants us this immunity. It may all be just speculation right now, but it's what we have to go by."

Ruby paused to draw her breath. Once she had calmed her nerves, she continued.

"so why is this such a big threat? Well, we believe that the reason for the increase in the population of grimm is due to the bacteria growing stronger. This in turn lead to humanity upping their safety around the main colonies. After many years, the people are finally feeling safe, but that would also mean that our guard is lowered significantly. This time of passivity will be our undoing if it continues. Once the two thresholds meet in the middle, humans will get infected, chaos will reign among the people and humanity existence will most likely be erased from this earth."

Ruby took a seat. Using that much energy on explaining such a simple thing did now sit well with her, however, she needed her soldiers to understand what kind of danger they were facing.

Jaune was still hunched over, hands on the table. His entire body was shaking violently, an his face was prided with gritted teeth and an almost inhumane scowl.

"So you're saying...that that's it? We are just gonna give up like that? Not gonna resist one little bit?!"

A small and silent tear hit the table; it did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"THATS THE KIND OF BEHAVIOR THAT GOT US IN THIS MESS TO BEGIN WITH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, frightening the others, but not Ruby. No, Ruby wasn't frightened.

No, she snapped.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT TO DO THEN JAUNE! IF YOU HAVE A PLAN I'D LOVE TO HEAR IT!"

Jaune had been frightening, but Ruby was downright terrifying. Even Jaune feared for his life for a moment, when he felt the massive pressure of Ruby's aura push down on him, and he fell to his knees, almost banging his chin against the table plate. He looked down to let his hair cover his eyes, ashamed of how his outburst had forced Ruby to do something she obviously did not want to do.

He clenched his hand and rose to his feet, as downtrodden as a man could look, and before another word was spoken, he stormed out of the room, almost slamming the door on his way, but deciding against it. Pyrrha was already on his heels as soon as he moved, and ran to intercept him in the corridor.

"Jaune, wait!"

she yelled, grabbing his shoulder. She spun him around to face her, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw his face. Not even a whimper was uttered, as tears streamed down his face. Those he couldn't fight. He simply didn't have the courage. Without a word between them she embraced him and held him close. She felt his breath jitter as he forced back the flood of anger, confusion and resentment.

"I'm only making it worse by acting like this, but what can I do. Pyrrha, I can't...I...I don't wanna die!"

He released a slight sound from his lips, causing Pyrrha to grip him tighter. She had never seen him like this, and it frightened her to her very core. He had always been strong and kept on smiling, no matter what. In a way, he made her more confident just by being who he was. But now that he was all torn and tattered, what would become of her.

"If I were to die..." he started, immediately being interrupted by Pyrrha pulling him from her arms and placing them on his shoulders.

"Don't even say that! We are gonna get out of this alive, okay" she shouted at him. He reached up to grab her arm and remove her vice grip on his shoulder.

"Pyrrha, just listen to me. IF I were to die...I would want it to be by your hands"

Pyrrha didn't even flinch at his request. Instead, her eyes glazed over at that moment. She took hold of Jaune's head, with her left hand, and rested it on her chest, while she stroked his cheek lovingly. She whispered in his ear, in an eerily sweet voice.

"Hush now sweetie. Everything is gonna be fine" Jaune let himself rest against her, and both their minds fading to black as they let the world around them crumble. As long as those two had each other, everyone else wasn't needed. They stay by each others sides for how much an eternity would amount to.

Or they would be pointing swords at each other throats.

Just like before.

* * *

Step step step.

Rattle rattle.

Ruby was rifled through her keys and looking for the one that fit her front door. A thick layer of night had now descended upon Hold, and the ominous crackling of storm clouds could be heard in the distance. She located her key and swung the door open. Upon entering, a feeling of warmth came over her and her cheeks flashed a healthy peach color, sign that the months of autumn were waning, and the winter time slowly, but surely, rolled over the land. She unwrapped her scarf and threw her jacket on the nearest wall hook. She sat down to remove her boots, when the echoing sound of piano keys swept past her, coming from the living room. The silent pauses between the outburst, really emphasized the sad tone of the piece. Every note held so much emotion behind it, and Ruby found herself sinking deeper in to a hypnotic trance as the piece got faster and more complicated. She quickly snapped out of it and pulled her boots of to follow the sound.

There she sat, the dim lighting only adding to her already shining bright complexion. The nimble hands swept over the keys and made it look as easy as breathing. Her eyes were closed, and she let her self get absorbed, swaying with tune and feeling its rhythm. The pauses between notes increasingly got bigger, leading up to the end. Her hand went lower and lower on the tones, until she ended in on a final somber note that seemed to linger for far longer than it should.

Ruby walked into the room, careful not to make to much noise. When she reached the bench, she sat down next to her partner, and began the piece from the top, pulling her into duet of pensive sorrow, both of them following each others moves to a tee, and their hands made motions in tandem, with co-ordination, that the best of battle brothers could never hope to achieve. She intertwined her left hand with Weiss' as the piece grew to it's ultimate. They followed along perfectly arching down ward spiral of rhythmic bliss. The piece slid to an end and they sat there, hands on the keys and looking each other deep in the eyes. Weiss blushed slightly, the peachy color easily visible on her fair skin. She looked forward, eyes keen on nothing in particular.

Ruby giggled slightly. After all this time, she could still act like the shy little school girl ,sometimes. She laid her head down on Weiss shoulder, and sharing her warm aura with her, slowly letting her nerves calm down and rest. The peaceful moment was unfortunately interrupted by the sound of a growling stomach. Ruby moved her head and grabbed her stomach. Weiss looked at her with a surprised stare before giggling to out loud.

"Dinner?"

Weiss asked in a vaguely sarcastic way

"Yes, please."

Ruby said making her best childlike face. Honestly, being Ruby's wife was a full time job, since you not only had to treat her like an adult, but also babysit her at times. Weiss didn't mind though. She was content with letting her loved one be childish at times. It was part of her charm.

Weiss rose from the seat and went towards the kitchen and started up with whatever they had in their fridge.

* * *

Two hours, a hell of casserole, and a cookie(only one) later, they were both so full that they needed to lie down. Ruby sat with her feet up on the couch and back to the armrest, while Weiss rested against her chest, in between her legs. Weiss had been on the ready since Ruby got home, and went out back to get a bottle of scotch whiskey, and two small glasses. Ruby couldn't hold her liquor very well, but sometimes it was needed. Especially at the end of such a stressful day.

Weiss swirled the glass in front of her and listened to the high pitched clang of ice cubes against glass. Ruby had pulled out her scroll and was browsing through the Hold newspaper. Weiss tilted her head back and looked up at Ruby. Ruby noticed her staring and gave her smile, as well as a kiss on the forehead. Weiss raised her hand up and cupped Ruby's cheek caressing it slightly. Her eyes was still filled with fear after what ruby had told her, but it didn't matter now.

Ruby saw her internal struggle and decided to put an end to it. She grabbed hold of Weiss' forearm and bend forward. She planted a long and emotional kiss on Weiss lips. She broke the kiss and stared Weiss dead in the eyes.

"I'm not gonna let this thing take away something that is mine. You know how protective I am about my stuff. You're my woman, and others can't have you. Not even death."

Weiss's cheek flushed a bright red color. There was something about Ruby's possessiveness that comforted her, and made her warm and fussy inside.

She liked being called her woman.

She just wished she would use that one more in the bedroom.

* * *

Bright light of a frozen clear and cloudy morning. Overnight the temperature had dropped below the freezing point, causing the heavy rain from yesterday to become snow. In the garden in front of their small cull-de-sac house, the snow had covered everything in an relatively evenlayer. Sun was sitting in the kitchen facing the front garden, and was looking out at the window at, no more than, the five centimeter deep snow. In his hand, was a steaming, freshly brewed cup of coffee. His mind was wandering back and forth between his teenage year, in those day were life seemed so simple, and what had become of Velvet.

Looking at her, anyone would tell you that she was sleeping, but Sun knew better. Something was troubling her. Velvet was usually a, shall we say "animated" sleeper. Usually it wasn't a complete nightly routine without her either hitting or punching him at least once. But this night she had been still. He didn't feel her at all the entire night, and it was worrying him. He often met at work tired and sleepy, because of Velvet's nightly antics, but apparently he couldn't rest properly without them as well.

His eyes flicked toward the bedroom at the sound of covers being moved. He rose from his seat and walked down the hall. There she was, sitting, the covers still covering her legs, and staring out the glass door into the back garden. Her eyes did not meet his and there was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

Sun motioned to say something but was cut of by her.

"Sun..." she exclaimed with an inquiring tone.

Sun bit his lip and waited for her to finish her sentence.

"...If I told you to..."

She paused, and Sun got slightly annoyed. Whatever she had to say couldn't require that much thought.

"...Would you kill me?"

* * *

**AN**

**For reference, the piece I was listening to while writing the piano scene, is AdLAlib by Hiroyuki Sawano, and it's from the Kill La Kill soundtrack. This is also the guy who did the Attack on Titan soundtrack, so there are some very clear similarities. If you get the chance, check out Kill La Kill, 'cause goddammit, Imaishi has done it again.**

**That's all for now. Allthingsninja is out. **


End file.
